Lembranças
by Debby-Chan
Summary: Depois ele... Ele... Morreu. Só agora consegui me tocar que ele não está mais aqui comigo, apesar de ainda sentir a chama dos seus cabelos ruivos me protegerem" Sasodei


Podia não parecer, mas ele era muito carinhoso

Podia não parecer, mas _ele_ era muito carinhoso.

Lembro-me a primeira vez em que nos vimos. Itachi me chamara para entrar para uma organização criminosa chamada "akatsuki". Me recusei, óbvio. Minha arte não seria desperdiçada. Ele estava acompanhado de um ser (não sabia direito o que era) que parecia ser uma marionete. Era estranho e me dava arrepios.

O Uchiha desistiu e foi embora com _ele _e um outro cara azul. Quando _ele _saiu senti algo estranho no peito. Não costumo apreciar aquele tipo de arte. Marionetes, ventríloquos, para mim não passam de espécies de bonecos. Mas os dele eram especiais. Apesar de aquele ter me assustado, os outros deles eram magníficos. Talvez não tivesse gostado do Hiruko antes, pois parecia feio, inacabado, mas com o tempo me acostumei.

Naquela mesma noite, enquanto comia meus bolinhos vendo as estrelas, vi ao longe um menino ruivo se aproximar. Ele usava as mesmas roupas que aqueles que me incomodaram de manhã. Por mais que me sentisse ameaçado, não consegui me mover. Na verdade, a curiosidade tomava todo meu corpo.

"_Por que não entra para a akatsuki?" _

Depois de um momento de silêncio, nossos olhos encarando um ao outro, ele virou e foi-se embora. Levando consigo um artista loiro e apaixonado.

Pouco tempo após ter ingressado na organização, já tinha alguns dados de Sasori. Este era o nome dele. Akasuna no Sasori. Combina com seu cabelo. Vermelho...

Sasori era calmo, pontual, fechado, indiferente e punha sua arte acima de tudo. Eram poucos os momentos que ele saía de sua "fortaleza". Eram poucos os momentos em que eu tinha o prazer de ver seu rosto. Tão limpo e infantil.

Às vezes discutíamos sobre o conceito de arte. Ele sempre discordava do meu e eu sempre discordava do dele. Mas eu sempre mentia. Não concordava que o conceito de "estouro" fosse tão belo quanto a arte que era seu rosto. E sempre tive medo de lhe dizer isso.

Na verdade, sempre fui receoso quanto o que dizer ao Danna. Havia mil e uma coisas que eu queria ter contado a ele. Como eu amava o modo que ele falava comigo como se eu não fosse um inútil... Como eu adorava quando ele me olhava intrigado quando eu filosofava sobre a minha arte. Como eu tinha vontade de beijá-lo quando se preocupava comigo... Como eu o amava... Como queria tê-lo só para mim... _apenas para mim_... Como eu queria que ele fizesse uma marionete dele para eu brincar quando me sentisse só...

Entrei para akatsuki por falta de algo melhor para fazer e por aquele garoto que me fez suspirar tantas vezes. Nas primeiras semanas, pensava o quão arrogante e medíocre ele era por me tratar como inferior. Mas acho que ele percebeu o valor que eu tinha, pois cada vez mais começávamos a nos tornar... amigos, _apenas amigos._

"_Deidara... Você é o meu único e melhor amigo..."_

_Eu não quero apenas sua amizade Sasori-kun... _Queria ter tido coragem de ter dito isso, mas fraquejei. Fiquei com medo de ele me rejeitar. De voltar a estaca zero e perder de vez, tudo que tinha conquistado com tanto ardor.

Será que ele me amava? Será que sentia o que eu sinto com a mesma intensidade? Ou será que, para ele, eu não era mais do que uma simples amizade? Ah, como fui bobo em não ter-lhe dito o que sentia... Em pensar que minhas últimas palavras para com ele foram "minha arte é superior a sua!".

Depois ele... Ele... Morreu. Só agora consegui me tocar que ele não está mais aqui comigo, apesar de ainda sentir a chama dos seus cabelos ruivos me protegerem.

Hoje, aniversário de um mês de sua morte, estou aqui prestando-lhe uma homenagem. Me lembrando dos momentos felizes em que passamos juntos. E descubro que a verdadeira arte que está comigo.

A arte... É um turbilhão de sentimentos que sentimos por alguém especial. Por você, _Danna_...

_Fim_

**Olá n.n**

**Gente, primeira fic sasodei...!**

**Espero que gostem. Agradeço a ChibiAnne por betar a fic (primeira fic betada xD)**

**Mereço review? Sabem...Elas me fazem tão feliz 8D**

**Beijos para todos x3**


End file.
